


One Perfect Moment

by lostin_space



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 100 word drabble, 9-1-1 Lone Star Week, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: a compilation of 100-word drabbles for 9-1-1 Lone Star Week
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 31
Kudos: 80





	1. Day 1: Family

**Author's Note:**

> tags will be updated with each addition! :)

“Does your dad like me?”

“Trust me, he likes you better than anyone else I've introduced him to.” 

TK grinned suggestively as he hooked his fingers into Carlos’ belt. Their pulled hips together, sighing as if the contact was a relief.

"Have you introduced him to a lot of them?"

"No. But he isn't all nervous about us and that says a lot."

"Sounds like I'm special."

TK leaned in until their lips were almost touching, not knowing how to say " _you are"._

"He already considers you family, you know."

Carlos closed the gap with a kiss.

"So do I."


	2. Day 2: Great Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You guys look good together."

"You guys look good together."

Carlos shook his head while Michelle smiled at him over her wine glass. She'd been the only one who got the venting, pining frustration Carlos had been feeling towards the beginning of his relationship with TK. Now that they were together, she seemed to be extremely validated by her pro-TK stance.

"I think he looks good," Carlos corrected, "I don't know how I look beside him."

"Happy," she said, "You look happy."

"I think I was happy before."

"Yeah, you were. But now you get to share it."

He smiled. Maybe that's what love was.


	3. Day 3: AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Shop Au!

"Iced coffee for TK."

TK grabbed the drink and nodded his thanks, turning around before he went to take a sip. Except he turned right into another person.

"Shit, sorry," he said, looking over him to make sure he didn't spill anything on him. He didn't, but he wasn't sorry for checking him out. He was ridiculously hot. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling like the sun and speaking as if he was as dazed as TK felt, "Carlos."

"TK."

They stared for too long, but he didn't regret it for a moment.

Maybe there were good things about Austin.


	4. Day 4: Action & Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jumping out of a plane is dangerous."
> 
> "My job is dangerous."

"Jumping out of a plane is dangerous."

"My job is dangerous."

"Which is exactly why you should maybe engage in some, I don't know,  _ calmer  _ activities," Carlos said, slowly hoping to distract him from signing those papers by pulling on his shirt. TK laughed.

"Whatever is on your mind is  _ not  _ calm."

"Definitely less dangerous."

"I mean... it  _ could _ be dangerous."

"Will that stop you from jumping out of a plane?" Carlos wondered, grazing his teeth over the expanse of his throat. TK leaned into him.

"Depends."

"On what? 'Cause I can give you all the action you need."

"Bet."


	5. Day 5: Back to the Future (Future Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos gets a ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> put a ring on it

"Why are you nervous? You know he'll say yes."

"But  _ will  _ he?"

Michelle smiled at Carlos knowingly, shaking her head before they both looked back to the ring sitting on the table. Carlos and TK had been dating for three years, they were stronger than ever, they'd discussed getting married, and he was  _ still  _ nervous.

"Yes," she told him, "He loves you."

"But that much?"

"Absolutely."

Carlos took a deep breath and she laughed, handing him her glass of wine with the sentiment that he needed it more than she did. He downed it quickly.

"Now go get your man."


	6. Day 6: Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You awake?"
> 
> "Sadly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally all dialogue and i hateeee how it looks aesthetically but it's not a poem so it doesn't need to be aesthetically pleasing but heck

"You awake?"

"Sadly."

TK rubbed his hand over Carlos' back. He pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, grinning as Carlos exhaled.

"Wake up," TK whispered, curling his fingers around his bicep and his teeth grazing his neck.

"What do I get out of it?" TK breathed in.

"Breakfast."

"You're gonna make breakfast?"

"Yeah," TK laughed, "But you gotta get up first."

"You can't make breakfast without me?"

"No."

"Clingy."

"You love it."

"I do."

TK smiled wider, craning his neck to kiss his lips. He couldn't imagine loving someone as much as he loved him.

He didn't want to.


	7. Day 7: Anything Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK gets Carlos flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last minute day 7:)

"There's someone here to see you."

Carlos looked up from his desk to see TK standing there, a cocky little smirk on his face as he held a bouquet. The sight was a little bit confusing and he tilted his head in question.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. TK sauntered a bit closer, holding out the bouquet to him.

"I got you flowers," he said simply, sitting down in that same chair he'd sat the night he got arrested.

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to be what you deserve." Carlos accepted them with a warm smile.

"You already are."

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
